Morning after
by boothandboneslove
Summary: The morning after is only the begining of the story.
1. Chapter 1 Hiei

Hiei awoke to the sunlight shining in his eyes, he groaned and sat up the sheet he was covered up with falling off of his small chest. Hiei sat there confused for a second as to why he was in a bed and not a tree when memories of the night before came to him. The soft voice moaning his name, nails digging into the flesh of his back, hand buried in his hair, and the arch of a back. Hiei looked at the beautiful creature that slept to his right, hair falling slightly into the eyes as dark lashes rested on pale cheeks.

'What the hell did I do?' He thought as he climbed out of the bed carful not to wake the sleeping beauty and dressed quickly before slipping out the window and into the trees disappearing in a black blur.

Later that afternoon Hiei sat in a tree staring at the sky as birds sung happily around him unaware of the mental turmoil going on inside the small demon with the red eyes that sat in the tree.'Why did I do that?' he thought to himself.

"Because you wanted to," a voice inside his head answered and he growled at it."Face it, you wanted to do that for a long time," the voice said in a sing song voice and Hiei glared at the sky.

"I didn't want this!" He shouted to himself banging his head against the bark of the tree hoping to get the voice to go away. Hiei sighed when it seemed to have worked and he sat there thinking of everything he had ruined. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kurama

Kurama yawned as he opened his eyes and rolled over to say good morning to the beautiful boy who shared his bed only for the words to die in his throat when he saw the spot was empty. Kurama sat up pulling his knees up to his chest ignoring the slight pain in his lower back at the movements and began to softly cry.

"Why was I stupid enough to believe that he would still be here in the morning?" he sobbed quietly to himself.

"Suuichi dear, are you okay?" His mother's voice called from behind his door.

"Fine mother." He lied his voice breaking around a sob. Shiori opened the door knowing that her son was lying from the way his voice cracked.

"Suuichi what's wrong?" she asked.

"He's gone," he sobbed again not caring that he was going to tell his mother who he had slept with the night before.

"Who is?" she asked confused as she sat down and hugged her son.

"Hiei, I was so stupid Mother. I thought I meant something to him, but I was nothing but somebody to fuck," he said and Shiori's mouth fell open in shock. Not because her son had slept with Hiei, she didn't care about the person who her son chose to love but shocked by the vulgur word he had said. He had never before used that kind of language saying it was for people who had nothing better to say.

"You had sex with Hiei?" She asked not knowing what else to say at the moment and Kurama nodded.

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I don't regret that, I'm sorry mother," he said.

"Suuichi I don't care about that, what I care about is that your hurting right know. I don't care if your attracted to men or women I love you and want you to be happy," she explained kissing the top of his head.

Kurama had refused to leave his room that day, his heart had been broken and he didn't wish to face anybody. Instead he laid in bed staring at his wall laying in the same spot Hiei had fallen asleep, the pillow under his head still smelled like Hiei and he clung to it desperately. Three hours later it was after three in the afternoon and Kurama had cried him self to sleep. Unaware of the crimson eyes that watched him. 


	3. Chapter 3 Do you regret it?

Kurama woke up to a hand gently playing with his hair, he yelped when he opened his eyes and saw red eyes looking back at him. "Hiei don't do that you scared me half to death. What are you even doing here?" he asked sharply to hide the fact his heart was breaking even more.

"We need to talk," Hiei said simply.

"About what?" Kurama asked.

"Last night." Hiei answered and Kurama felt tears prick at his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, he wouldn't let Hiei see him cry.

"As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to discuss, it was a stupid mistake that won't happen again," he told the smaller demon.

"You regret it?" Hiei asked not willing to let it show that those words had hurt him.

"I... well... umm..." Kurama stuttered.

"What?" Hiei snapped annoyed with not getting an answer.

"No, okay I don't regret sleeping with you last night. I love you Hiei, I have from the first moment I saw you. But you made it obvious that you do regret it by not being here when I woke up this morning!" Kurama shouted as loud as he could as his tears finally began to fall. As soon as Kurama finished yelling the first sentence there was a loud thud then a shout "What the hell Suuichi? My room is right next to yours. I was wondering why you were moaning and whimpering, I thought you were having a nightmare, why would you do that to me?" From his step brother followed by "Kokoto language" from his mother. Kurama blushed at knowing that his step brother had heard but he didn't care right at the moment too angry and hurt with Hiei.

"You think I regret it? I don't regret it either Kurama," Hiei told him kissing him before Kurama could say anything else. Kurama kissed back moaning when Hiei slipped his tounge into his mouth.

"Hiei," Kurama moaned loudly when Hiei's hand slipped into his pants and wrapped around his hard length stroking harshly. Hiei wasted no time in removing Kurama's pants along with his own claok and pants.

"Wait, my shirt." Kurama panted and Hiei growled ripping the shirt from his body, the buttons flying everywhere."The point was so that my shirt doesn't get ruined." Kurama said his voice going higher on the last word because Hiei slid one finger into his enterance. Kurama lost his train of his thoughts as Hiei continued to touch him in a very intimate way.

"Hiei more," he panted one hand digging into the sheets as the other dug nails into Hiei's upper arm drawing blood but Hiei didn't care. Hiei smirked at him and removed his fingers before pushing his leangth into Kurama's waiting body below his own.

"Harder Hiei," Kurama moaned pushing his hips back to meet Hiei's thrusts and Hiei smirked again thursting into his new lover harder and Kurama threw his head back against his pillow his red hair surrounding his head like a halo. Kurama continued to dig his nails into Hiei's flesh drawing blood but still Hiei did not care even when Kurama had scratched his back leaving trails of blood trickling down. Kurama knew he was going to have bruises the next day in the shape of Hiei's hands on his hips but could only smile at that fact knowing that they would reappear many times.

"Hiei!" Kurama screamed as he came his seed covering His and Hiei's chest and stomachs as he came as well his seed filling his lover. 


End file.
